1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building systems and, more specifically, to a truss and a system of fabricating a building using the truss system of the present invention. The truss is designed to span large widths without center support. Each truss structure is made with two symmetrical truss members that join at the peak joint. A cross brace is located between the two truss members. Attached at the lower ends of the truss members are sleeves. The sleeves are rigidly attached to the truss ends and redirect outward forces into the top of posts in downward forces. The sleeves are designed to slide over the top of posts to attach and properly position the truss on the posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other truss fabrication systems designed for the same purpose exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,055; 3,256,652; 3,605,350; 4,545,159; 4,679,967; 5,419,089; 5,970,672; 5,988,578; 6,240,682; and 6,438,920. While these truss fabrication systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.